


Dream of love

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a dream, Jesse goes to the beach to find the cause of his dream...
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Dream of love

"Ah! J-jaden!" Jesse cried. The feeling of his special spot being hit made him go insane, made his length twitch. Even without being touched he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Ready for my seed, Jesse," Jaden said in a low growl in Jesse's ear. Jesse knew that was it, "I-I'm cu-"

Then, he fell out of bed. "Fuck..."  
He looked down, yep, those need to be washed. Fourth night in a row of seeing his best friend in his wet dreams. Suddenly, Jesse felt guilty, feeling like he's somehow betrayed Jaden's trust. He couldn't help it, Jaden was attractive and it was his dreams, it wasn't like he was masturbating to the thought of Jaden. He got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. After finding new underwear and pants, he decided to go to the shore, some fresh air should do him some good.

He made his way down to the shore... and found Jaden of all people. Damn it Jesse thought I would rather hear Fubuki tease me about this, or Chazz being pissed than this right now. Before he could walk away, Jaden called for him. Great...

He made his way to his best friend and crush. "Hey Jesse, what are you doing out here tonight, me personally, I thought it be a relaxing night to look at the ocean," Jaden said with a smile. WHY ARE YOU SO PERFECT?! Jesse thought. "Oh, I...um, had a dream, needed to clear my head." "What kind of dream," Jaden asked. "I-I UM, YOU SEE-UM-" Jesse couldn't say of you fucking me, that'd be weird. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me, how about you sit down and we talk, clear your head, ok?" Jaden asks. "I'd love that."

They talked for hours, about their adventures, new cards coming out, etc. It was amazing, but Jesse still felt guilty, like he needed to tell him. "Um, Jaden?" He said calling for his friend's attention. "Yeah Jess, what's up?" Jaden said curiously. "I need to be clear with you about something. The dream I had, was a wet dream," Jesse said with a red face. "And I needed to know that because...?" Jaden asked. "Because it was with you, and I'm sorry," Jesse said, quickly looking down, "it's been happening a lot, and I feel like I'm betraying your trust, I'm sorry."

Silence filled the air. Nice going idiot, you just lost the best friend you ever had Jesse thought with fear. After a minute that felt like a year, Jesse felt something on his neck. It was Jaden kissing his neck, then he pressed a kiss on his lips. "So, the cute blue-haired transfer student likes me, huh?" Jaden said with never before seen confidence, throwing Jesse off guard. Jaden then pulled the stunned Jesse on his lap. "So, what did I do to you in these dreams?" Jaden asked before assaulting Jesse's neck once again.

Jesse was shocked, is this really happening he thought, does Jaden really like me? "Well? What did I do to you in these dreams?" Jaden asked once again. "Y-you fucked me good," Jesse said, knowing that if this is real he might as well go all in. Jaden slipped out of his pocket a bottle of lotion and opened it up. Jesse and Jaden don't know how, but they got their pants off. Jesse leaned on Jaden, still sitting on the floor, for support. Legs shaking, Jesse prepared himself for what was to come.

Jaden messaged Jesse's entrance with the lubed finger. Jaden's finger slowly entered, causing Jesse to gasp. "Shhhh, it's ok, I'll take good care of you, it's ok," Jaden said, causing Jesse to relax. Jaden moved his finger around, opening Jesse before his second finger joined his first. Jesse moaned, bringing a smile to Jaden's face. After a minute, Jaden removed the fingers, causing Jesse to whimper. "Don't worry, you'll feel full again very soon," Jaden said. And that's when Jesse finally saw Jaden's length and realized the size. Jesse we fine with his 7in, but Jaden was a full 8 1/2, maybe 9in. Jaden guided Jesse to his entrance. Jesse lined himself up and slowly lowered himself on the massive length. The took it, inch by inch, gasping all the way down. "~Jaden~," Jesse moaned. After taking in most of it, he felt like he couldn't take anymore. "Hey, don't push yourself, ok?" Jaden said, actually worried about his best friend and new lover.

"O-ok," Jesse said. damn it, now? he thought, looking at his untouched cock, feeling himself reaching his limit. Jaden pulled back and thrust about the same depth as before, then again, and again. Jaden repeated until he found a rhythm. But then, Jesse's left leg slipped on the sand, causing him to fall on the full length. Up on till that point, Jesse was only taking 6 1/2 inches. Before Jaden could ask if he was ok, Jesse erupted his seed onto Jaden, tightening around Jesse. The newfound tightness caused Jaden to explode, deep inside Jesse. While Jesse had come a decent bit, Jaden came buckets. Jesse and Jaden felt like they were in heaven. Jesse, exhausted, passed out, but not before hearing "let's get you to bed."  
Jesse woke up in his bed, disappointed in himself again, again?! Jesse thought. Then turn his head to see a snoring Jaden. oh, so I do have the best boyfriend now, awesome. Jaden opened his eyes, looking into Jesse's. "I'm not changing and cleaning you up again before bed," Jaden said before letting out a giggle.


End file.
